Buenos días, princeso
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Entonces mientras veía como levantarse de la cama, todas sus pesadillas momentáneas comenzaron a hacerse realidad cuando al mirar por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que su compañero comenzaba a reincorporarse en la cama.


********Disclaimer: ********Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

_Hi. _Esta historia (de una pareja muy crack) es el premio de Analeigh Rosselvet por adivinar una de las letras en mi otra historia. ¡Muchas felicidades! Ojala te guste lo que he hecho, aunque realmente no estoy muy segura de ello pero algo es algo. Me he divertido escribiendo de algo tan atípico.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenos días, princeso!<strong>

Gracias a las repetidas caricias que recibía casi de manera frenética y la cantidad de alcohol que había ingresado a su sistema podía decir que, casi literalmente, estaba prendiendo llamas. El frío de la habitación contra su ardiente piel era un contraste que le generaba estremecimientos que no podía evitar. No pensaba en qué momento había sido despojado exactamente de su camiseta pero no importaba, su mente estaba nublada y sólo daba paso al placer que sentía. Los pasos que lo guiaban parecían demasiado agresivos para su gusto pero que más daba a esas alturas, sólo podía pensar a medias en una cosa y su cuerpo ya lo estaba exigiendo. Sentía manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro sin parar, detenerse en su pecho y pellizcar sin mucho cuidado generando que sonoros gemidos escaparan de sus labios (aunque había una leve sensación, una alarma que sonaba en su cabeza que le decía que algo estaba errado en todo el cuadro que se encontraba viviendo). Un mordisco en su cuello fue algo que le hizo perder el juicio y después de alguna manera se encontraba de espaldas contra algo blando en lo que se hundía.

Una cama.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el cuerpo de otra persona se posara sobre el suyo y las caricias comenzaran a subir de tono (sí es que se podía) mientras las manos de esa persona bajaban hasta zonas más íntimas. Él también se encontraba jadeando y evidentemente excitado. Simplemente era posesivo de una manera brutal, iba de un lado a otro sin reparar en nada más y de pronto su boca se encontraba engullendo el miembro de Kuroo, haciendo que éste gimiera por culpa de las sensaciones que le embargaran y también por el alcohol. Todavía se sentía con la mente nublada pero llena de deseos lujuriosos que normalmente no estarían ahí.

Hubieron uno, dos, tres dedos y luego algo más.

Hubo calor abrasador que sofocaba su propia existencia mientras sentía embestidas que lo movían a él y la cama debajo de ellos, hubo un éxtasis en el momento justo cuando le besaron la espalda hasta bajar más allá de lo que la razón y la conciencia podía permitir, también hubo una sensación de explosión y huracanes para sí mismo cuando la presión en su miembro desapareció por completo bajo la rápida atención de las manos de esa persona. Su interior se sintió explotar por otro fuego como lava que lo recorría, después de haber sido golpeado repetidas veces en un punto clave de su propio cuerpo que él hasta ese momento había desconocido.

Todo eso mezclado con la pantalla que nublaba su propia mente que daba la impresión se había olvidado de intentar seguir recordándole que algo estaba mal en todo eso.

Hubo explosión y fuego, calor y sensaciones placenteras.

Y después de todo eso seguramente hubo arrepentimiento.

**…**

«Blando…»

Cuando Kuroo, con gran esfuerzo, abrió un solo ojo aquel domingo de junio en la mañana lo primero que notó fue que se encontraba de cara contra algo blanco y suave, demasiado para su gusto. Había un vacío en su cabeza dando la impresión de que carecía de una parte importante sobre un suceso con igual importancia, además tenía una presión en el centro de su frente que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle cerrar los ojos de nuevo y lanzar un sonido de queja por el dolor. Que dolor tan terrible aunque un poco familiar, porque no es como si Kuroo nunca hubiera tenido una junta antes con sus amigos o los mismos miembros de su equipo (cuando no estaban entrenando, por supuesto). Él también tenía reuniones en que el alcohol se encontraba muy presente durante toda la noche y sabía muy bien que ese dolor sería la migraña de una borrachera anterior. Eso era lo extraño porque era muy difícil que tuviera un estado de embriaguez, normalmente su resistencia al alcohol le dejaba con la valla alta.

Ahora con el palpitar frenético en su frente como evidencia podía decir que ayer había bebido de más; cuándo y cómo, pues no tenía idea pero se había pasado de mano.

«No puede ser que no recuerde nada de ayer», pensó con frustración mientras se quedaba estático en su lugar, observando cada vez más la habitación misteriosa a su alrededor. Era el típico cuarto de hotel barato en el que uno simplemente se quedaba para tirarse en un lugar y dormir hasta el día siguiente, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Otro maldito misterio. Las cortinas bloqueaban la luz de la ventana pero su reloj biológico le decía que era temprano por la mañana.

Kuroo entonces se dio vuelta en su lugar, mirando el techo y fue cuando su brazo chocó contra otra cosa.

Cuando volteó la mirada para revisar qué era, su pesadilla personal se hizo presente y seguramente su cuerpo comenzó a padecer de un ataque de pánico extremo en menos de cinco segundos. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras hacía una mueca con la boca, igual que bajaba la mirada para darse cuenta de un hecho del cual debió percatarse desde el principio: se encontraba completamente desnudo. Se palpó el cuerpo y reparó en que había zonas demasiado sensibles, además de tener un malestar en su parte trasera.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda —pensó como un torbellino mientras seguía haciendo un chequeo propio a su cuerpo. El malestar en su trasero todavía no se había disipado, seguía presente y peor que antes. Se observó el pecho, dándose cuenta que tenía el lugar coloreado con llamativas marcas rojas que pasaban ahora a ser moradas, unas más grandes que otras—. Esto tiene que ser una mala broma, no puede ser cierto, joder. No con… no con él y yo… ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?»

No podía ser con Tanaka de Karasuno.

—Qué mierda pasa con el maldito universo —gruñó todavía sintiendo el trauma de encontrarse con aquella propia escena tan terrible de tener al miembro de su equipo eterno rival descansado a su lado fresco como una lechuga, igual de desnudo como él se encontraba. Dormía como un lirón sin pensar en nada más y estaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto.

Kuroo, el implacable capitán de Nekoma y temido adversario de muchas escuelas a las cuales han enfrentado y tendrán que enfrentar, comenzó a sudar frío mientras su estómago se retorcía debido a los nervios. Hombre, esto no estaba nada bien, que aquella sensación de mala espina que sentía no podía ser sólo una casualidad. Aunque… no tenía que significar nada que se encontraran los dos desnudos compartiendo cama, ¿cierto? Los amigos a veces comparten cama. No tenía que significar nada que su cuerpo se encontrara levemente pegajoso debido a una sustancia que en ese momento desconocía, ¿cierto? Podía ser que le haya meado un unicornio color rosa ayer y él no se haya dado cuenta debido a su borrachera. No tenía que significar nada que su cuerpo se encontrara lleno de marcas, ¿cierto? Tal vez se golpeó repetidas veces contra alguna pared o puerta, esas cosas pasaban. Pero sobre todas las cosas; no tenía que significar nada aquel terrible dolor en su trasero y sensibilidad en su pene, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Podía ser alguna razón lógica y nada homosexual que estuviera involucrada ahí.

Kuroo se pellizcó las mejillas hasta que enrojecieron y terminaron por arderle, se tapó el rostro con las manos y luego apretó su cabeza entre ellas, todo esto para forzarse a recordar qué diablos había pasado anoche y porque él se encontraba en esa situación tan bizarra (con nadie menos que Tanaka de Karasuno, por Dios).

«¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Qué paso ayer? Demonios, no puedo recordar nada de nada».

Frunciendo el ceño con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, Kuroo hizo un recuento de qué había pasado ayer hasta la hora X. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a velocidades irreconocibles mientras recordaba haber estado en el gimnasio de su escuela practicando con los demás como normalmente hacían, bueno eso no era importante, eso estaba super bien. Había hablado con Kenma sobre un chiste (muy gracioso, de hecho) que le habían contado en la mañana un compañero de clase durante la semana, pero éste no se había reído, sólo lo observó un momento y le dijo algo sobre el mal contador de chistes que realmente era.

Bueno, aquello también era normal, eso estaba bien.

Entonces como si estuviera en un lapsus de espacio-tiempo se encontró observando imágenes especificas frente a él, cosas que parecían parpadear en algún rincón de su mente y después de procesarlo un milisegundo se dio cuenta que eran recuerdos de la noche anterior (terrible noche anterior).

Kuroo se llevó una mano a la frente mientras recordaba haber ido a la abertura de una disco en la ciudad, realmente no tenía una razón especifica cómo lograron convencer al equipo pero todos fueron en la noche, y ahí se encontraron (extrañamente) con sus eternos rivales (a veces compañeros) Karasuno.

No se puede decir que la sorpresa fue poca.

Después del saludo decidieron festejar lo que fuera, y ahí se encontraban, en algún momento había hecho caso de su impulsividad y comenzar a beber con los demás. Se había pasado de copas terminando con una carencia extenuante en sus cinco sentidos. Recordaba también unas cuantas sonrisas de borracho, pero también seductoras y coquetas, con doble filo, recordaba unos comentarios subidos de tono, luego unas caricias sugerentes sobre la ropa mientras se encontraban sentados a la mesa con la música reventando sus tímpanos y al final un beso húmedo con sabor a alcohol.

Y ahora recordaba perfectamente que la persona que había estado junto a él en todo momento no había sido nadie más que Tanaka, el número cinco de Karasuno.

«Mierda», pensó Kuroo mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Eso ocurría en las películas, era obvio que pasaba en la vida real pero ¿cómo era posible que de todas las personas le ocurriera justamente a él? ¿Cuánta mala suerte era necesaria para algo así? ¿Sería el karma? ¿Una fuerza divina? ¿Algo más?

Después de todo estaba jodido.

Entonces mientras veía como levantarse de la cama (porque el culo le dolía como sí le hubieran dado mil quinientas patadas sin descanso), todas sus pesadillas momentáneas comenzaron a hacerse realidad cuando sintió movimiento del otro lado. Entonces mirando con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que Tanaka, joder, sí se estaba despertando y se comenzaba a sentar a su lado, estirando poco a poco los huesos entumecidos y pasándose la mano por el rostro para quitar los últimos estragos de sueño.

Y de pronto ambos se observaron, Kuroo estupefacto y con el titubeo de lo que debería ser una mueca pero aunque no quisiera se encontraba lo suficientemente nervioso como para quedarse en estado roco. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una excusa o alguna clase de insulto, Tanaka sonrió y lo observó detenidamente al punto en que comenzaba a sudar frío:

—Cuando quieras, lo repetimos —musito como si fuera normal encontrarse a alguien durmiendo a lado tuyo y más todavía si ambos están desnudos. Entonces él agregó—. Contigo no esta tan mal, ¿ah? Es verdad lo que dicen de Nekoma: son bastante flexibles.

Y sí después le preguntaban a Kuroo por qué había golpeado al miembro de Karasuno, éste le respondería que fue en defensa propia.


End file.
